A second Chance
by Emberx1989
Summary: One rainy night someone from Edwards comes back into his life. things have change in three years. What could have brought this person back to him. the only way to find out is to read it. Oh and what about the baby? M for a reason.


**Chapter 1**

"**on the run"**

**Seattle 9:45 p.m.**

_Please God, make him help me. _Sitting here looking at his window I knew I didn't have time for this. Jacob would be waking up soon and be severely pissed after he found out I was gone. He knew where I would go to, but if my plan work he would be able to get near me. If it failed I could end up dead. I had no choice, Jacob was going to hit him, my son, my life. My two year old helpless little boy, Jude. I was living with Jake for two years now. Six months in is when he started to get abusive. I had no way out till tonight. Jake would drink himself stupid then come after me. Beat me to the point I would pass out and then he would do the same from the alcohol. My body got use to it, and about three months ago I came up with a plan. I would fake passing out and then after Jake did I would grab are stuff that I would already have packed and run. Run straight here. To the only place I could find help. To the one person I hurt most in my entire life.

I got out of the car and grabbed Jude's and my bags. I was in a lot of pain from Jake flying into me tonight. My ribs hurts pretty bad but I would just have to deal. Slowly I made my way to the apartment building door being soaked by the rain. I knew what number it was because I used to live hear. I said another little silent prayer before I hit the speaker button. Then I heard his voice. His velvet, angelic, sweet voice.

"Who is it?"

"**um…It's Bella. Listen I know you hate me and I know that I haven't talked to you in a really long time but I need your help. Please Edward please help me and you'll never have to see or hear from me again after this. Please."**

By the time I was done talking I as pretty much sobbing. I stood there for what seemed like years but was probably only five minutes before I gave up hope and started to turn to leave. My plan had fail and then I heard the buzzer telling me he opened the door. I made my way up stairs thanking god for letting me get this far. Standing in front of his apartment door tried to calm myself down. After about a minute I knocked. I heard his footsteps slowly walk to the door. I could feel my heart start to race. The door flew open and there he stood being the Greek god he was.

**Edward**

Bella. My Bella or was my Bella was on her way up to my apartment right this very second. For almost three years I haven't heard from her. I was in my last year of law school when all of a sudden after three years of dating I come home to this very apartment to find a note saying that she had to leave and it was best for both of us. I ran through here looking for her only to find all of her stuff gone. I sat in the middle of the bedroom and cried like a baby. The sad part was I had just gotten back from the jewelry store where I bought an engagement ring. I still had it. In the back of my mind for the first year was that she was coming back. Now she's on her way up. I was mad a first. How could she after three years come here and ask for my help I was going to tell here to fuck off but I heard her voice break and she started to cry. Even now after all this time I couldn't tell her no not when she sounded so broke. The knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. Slowly I made my way to it hoping I didn't regret this in the morning. I never thought I would see what was before me when I opened the door. There she was standing soaking wet holding a little who was sleeping. Then I saw her face. She had a black eye and bruises along her jaw and cheek bones. I felt angry again but not at her. It was whoever did this to her. No woman should be hit, that was something my father drilled into my head. No matter how angry I was at her she didn't deserve this. My graze locked with hers and my heart broke. Her eyes were nothing but pain and suffering. She looked tired and scared. She didn't even look like the Bella I remembered.

"Get in here before you catch something."

I grabbed her bags and ushered her in I noticed that she was limping a little bit. I silently vowed that I would kill whoever did this to her. She laid the little boy down on the couch. I could tell she loved him because she had a jacket wrapped around him that must have been hers to keep him dry.

"Bella what the hell happened to you?"

"**Edward please don't ask questions. I just need a favor from you."**

"I'll try to help as best I can but I want some answers but not just about this."

"**I need a place for my son and I to stay tonight. I promise I'll leave as soon as I wake up tomorrow. You'll never have to see me again. I don't want money or anything I swear I wont take anything. I just need someplace for Jude to sleep and…"**

"Bella. Bella. Bella! Slow down, you can stay but I want answers okay. I want to know what the hell happened to you among other things."

"**Okay what do you want to know."**

"First, and don't lie to me cause I can tell. Why did you leave me?"

"**I don't know if I should tell you. It will only make things worse and you'll hate me even more than what you do now. Lets just say for now I left because something happened and I don't regret doing it but I did it for you and I know that it was stupid and I just regret leaving you."**

"We could have worked through it. I came home and you where gone. I died that night Bella. It took me a year to realize that you weren't coming back and when I did I went to bed that night hoping I didn't wake up. I loved you so much. We were suppose to be together forever. Grow old and watch our grandkids play in are backyard. Do you remember? Because I do. I still dream about it."

"**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I really do."**

"What happened to you Bella who did this to you?"

"**It's a long story."**

"I got time."

"**Do you remember Jacob Black. I had a course in college with him?"**

"Yeah, you guys came from the same hometown. I also remember I didn't like him because he hit on you all the time."

"**Yes, that's him. After I left you I went back forks. I was going to the house my dad left for me in his will and I got a flat tire. Jake pulled up and help me. We got talking and started hanging out. I was going through a really ruff time and the house caught fire one night and I lost everything. I moved in with Jake and he push a relationship on me. Then Jude was born. That's when he started hitting me around. I think it was because Jake thought that Jude ruined are "happy home." Jake has a drinking problem. I guess it started when he flunked out of school. It started to get worse. He would beat me around till I passed out. Today I finally had a chance to run. He made me break ties with everyone I knew. I didn't have anyplace to go. I thought of you and I decided to ask for your help."**

"I'll kill him. What kind of a man hit's a woman? GOD! He had no right to touch you! Did you try to get help I mean why would you just stay there with him? Did he ever hit your son. Why didn't you leave Bella? Why would you let him do this to you?"

When I was done talk I realized I was pacing my living room yelling very loudly. When I turned to her I noticed she was shaking and crying. I hated myself for making her cry. Then it hit me. I still loved her. No matter what she did to me in the passed I still loved her. I sat down on the coffee table in front of her and as I went to my hand on face to try to sooth her and calm her down she flinched away from me.

"Bella don't. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I scared you, but it's me ok? I would never hurt you don't flinch away. Just tell me why you stayed? Why did you put yourself and your son through that?"

"**Because I deserve it."**

"No Bella. Not matter what you ever did to him you don't deserve what he did to you. Did he even care about you or your son? I mean if he didn't want Jude then why didn't he leave? Why would he put his son through that?"

"**Because Jude isn't his son. And I do deserve ever bit of it. I do because it wasn't because of what I did to him. It was because of what I did to you. Jude isn't Jacob's son. He's yours. That's why I deserve it. I left because I got pregnant. I didn't want to hold you back. I knew you wanted to wait I while after you got out of school to get married and then a while after that to have kids. I got scared so I left. I thought it was what was best but not I hate myself ever day because of it. Every time I would get hit I would think of you and think of Jude. And it was because I left you and kept him from you that I was put through everything that happened. And I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry.'**

I had a son. She just told me that I had a son. For the first time I look over at the sleeping boy that was laying on my couch and I saw myself in him. Same nose. Same mouth. Peaking from under the hat he had on was a small tuff of hair that was the same color as mine. Anger again rose in me and a burst.

"I have a son? I have a son. You left because you got pregnant and thought what? That I wouldn't want him because it was earlier then I would have wanted it to be? WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING BELLA! I loved you. Hell I still do and now you come here and tell me you had my baby without telling me and ask for help then you want to leave tomorrow? No, he stays here. He's not leaving. He's just as much mine as he is yours."

I was screaming by the time I was done talking I turned back to yell at her some more but I saw she was shaking again. Violently now. God what did that man to do her. I walked over to her and reached down and pulled her gently up to me. I wrapped my arms around her. Even though I was extremely angry with her I couldn't see her like this. I had to calm her down. Nothing good was coming from the conversation we were having. Tomorrow was another day. Right now having her in my arms again I felt whole, complete. I didn't know what tomorrow would hold but just for tonight I wanted to pretend. Pretend that she was mine again.

"Bella your soaking wet. Go get changed. I'll watch Jude while you take a hot shower. Come get me when your done and I'll set you guys up in the bedroom."

I sat down on a chair and watched the little boy on my couch sleep. He was mine. I helped make him. He was so small. About 20 minutes after she walked into the bedroom I heard her softly call my name. Walking in a saw her peak her head out of the bathroom door.

"**Um… I don't have anything to sleep in. Can I borrow something?"**

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers. When I turned around she was stand in the middle of the room wrapped only in a towel with her head hanging. When I started walking toward her she reached out her hand and winced.

"Are you ok?"

"**Yeah I'm fine but my ribs are a little sore. When I lift my arm it pulls the skin. I'll deal don't worry."**

I looked at her arm and noticed more bruises. I finally took in her whole body. It was like it was one big black and blue mark. From the top of her chest to her head and then from her knees to her toes.

"Bella. I want to look at your ribs. My dad taught me how to tell if they're broken because of my brothers doing stupid stuff. Please I just want to make sure your ok."

She held my gaze for a short moment and unwrapped the towel. I was horrified my the purplish mark on her side. It was about the size of a watermelon. I could see her ribs on both side like she lost too much weight. Even though she was in the condition she was in I still couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. She still had the silky white skin soft curves that were a little fuller probably from being pregnant. Her body was still a work of art to me. I felt my mind start to pull towards the things that Bella and I used to do in the very bed that was behind her. I cursed myself for even thinking of stuff like that with the way she was. I walked over to her and place my hands on her ribs slightly pushing here and there to make sure they weren't broken.

"I think the skin is just bruised. You'll be fine but I think we need to sit down and talk"

"**Of course. After I get Jude in bed. We'll talk"**


End file.
